Me and the Werewolf
by JesseLou
Summary: 100 drabbles of Remus and Jessica from meeting to death. MAYBE DH SPOILERS!
1. meeting

Author: Simply Moony infatuated  
Title: Me and the Werewolf  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Jessica(me) and Remus  
Chapter Title: Meeting  
Chapter Summary: In which Jessica meets Remus  
Drabble number: 1  
A/Ns: I'd love to thank Loser.x3 for the idea for these drabbles from hers'... Lipgloss and Cologne! Read them! They are awesome!

--

Jessica Lewiston looked around Platform 9 ¾, hoping to find some fellow first years to talk to, but reasoned that they were on the train. Wishing her parents goodbye, the young Muggle-born hopped onto the train and began to find a compartment, only the emptiest one had a young, sandy-blonde blue eyed boy in it.

"Sorry, You don't mind if I sit here do you? Everywhere else is full..." Jessica trailed off nervously as she stood awkwardly in the doorway. The boy looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at the brown-haired and eyed girl,

"Sure. I'm Remus Lupin," He introduced, holding his hand out for her to shake,

"Jessica Lewiston," Jessica replied, shaking the offered hand, smiling, "What book are you reading?"

"_Hogwarts: A History_, My mum told me to read about Hogwarts on my way there. My mum's a witch and I'm not sure what my dad is because he died when I was 5," Remus said sadly as Jessica sat opposite him,

"Well.. My mum isn't a witch and my dad's not a wizard so I guess I'm a... What do you call them?" Jessica asked confusedly,

"Muggle-born?" Remus suggested for her, sensing her confusion

"That's the one! Muggle-born! I've read about Hogwarts too! My parents think I'm going to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw because I'm really smart! What House do you think you'll be in?"

"My mum predicts I'm a Gryffindor, but I could also be a Ravenclaw because I'm smart and I love to read,"

"Me too! I get called a bookworm at my old schools because I spent most of my time in the library." Jessica looked out of the window as she realised they left the station, "i want to make a pact,"

"What kind of pact?" Remus asked, very curious at Jessica's eagerness,

"I wanna make a pact that no matter what, we're always going to be the best of friends. Deal?" Jessica asked as she held her hand out,

"Deal!" Remus grinned, shaking Jessica's hand, making the Pact Final


	2. Forever

Author: Simply Moony infatuated  
Title: Me and the Werewolf  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Jessica(me) and Remus  
Chapter Title: Forever  
Chapter Summary: In which she looses him forever  
A/Ns: This came to me when I was doing my Drama Coursework so bear with meand i'm sorry it's short! If anyone has any Ideas, don't be afraid to let me know!

--

She stopped and Stared at the people in front of her. Her heartbeat slowing with every breath she took. She stared at her friend, her accomplise, her boyfriend, and her sister-like friend in the hallway, kissing each other. And it looked like they were enjoying it.

Tears pricked her honey brown eyes, her cork-screw curly brown hair whiped her tanned face as she turned and ran from the pair; aware of everyone but them calling her name. She just had to get away from them.

She turned a few corners, ran into a few people but never apologised, just headed to where she knew nobody would bother her.

When she finally stopped running, she was already in her dorm room. She threw a few vases, pictures and anything else she could reach that reminded her of him at the wall opposite the one she was sitting against, crying.

It was when she threw her diamond, very expensive engagement ring onto her scarlet and gold four poster bed when she finally realised what happened-

Jessica Lewiston had lost Remus Lupin. Forever.


	3. Gone

Author: Jayka's Nuts

Title: Me and the werewolf

Summary: 100 drabbles of Jessica (me) and Remus  
Chapter Title: Gone

Chapter Summary: The saddest song for the Best Man in the World

A/n: Haha… I'm really ILL and I'm depressed and I wrote this in 5 minutes… It maybe rubbish so…

--

Jessica stood there in the cold, her make-up running, salty tears running down her face as she cried. A black corset-styled dress billowed in the wind as she stared at them. Everyone grateful enough to turn up for what might be the worst day in her life,

"Don't cry, Jess, It'll be okay," Lily Evans said Comfortingly as she gave Jessica a one-armed hug, her make-up running as well, her own black dress billowing in the cold autumn air, "He'll want you to live your life to the full, not worrying about him,"

"Yeah I guess, but I just feel so empty without him," Jessica said, her once hyper-filled voice now emotion-less, "I don't think I could live without him. I loved him, he loved me and… he's gone," Jessica tried to swallow the lump in her throat as James Potter and Sirius Black appeared next to the two girls,

"You should really get inside, everyone's getting ready to make the toasts," James said as Lily let go of Remus and hugged James, crying into his black shirt. Sirius tried to hug Jessica, but she pushed him away. Shrugging at each other, James, Sirius and Lily went back inside, leaving Jessica to her thoughts.

Sniffing, Jessica wiped her face free from tears, aware her make-up was all smudged, and went back inside, everyone starting the toasts without her, knowing she would want to go last before they left, "Thanks for coming, I know he would appreciate it. Um.. before I start my toast, I want to sing a song for him," Jessica swallowed slightly as music began playing,

"_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
mMm"

Lily rushed up to Jessica, as she collapsed on the floor, crying through the song. Jessica stayed strong, taking deep breaths as she finished her toast, looking at her left hand, "We will always love you and will never forget you, especially me. Rest in Peace _Remus John Lupin_,"


End file.
